Le soir où la lumière chaude
by Rauz
Summary: Sam revient d'Atlantis. Post saison 10 de SG1 et donc post saison 4 de SGA.


Treize mois, seize jours et approximativement deux heures.

Voilà tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre, chacun dans une galaxie différente à prétendre que personne ne leur manquait. A faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. A feindre une sérénité et une joie relatives.

Treize mois sans se toucher, s'embrasser.

Seize jours sans se voir, se parler.

Deux heures dans le vide.

Ce sont de trop longs morceaux de vie qui rendent la solitude insoutenable, la noirceur d'une chambre intolérable et la froideur d'un lit insupportable.

Cela ne faisait que trois petites heures qu'elle était de retour sur Terre, et presque autant que Woolsey avait lâché la bombe.

Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'il était de retour sur Colorado Springs, et encore moins de temps qu'il était chez son ami Hank Landry pour la petite fête organisée pour le retour de Sam.

Mais ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se retrouver.

A peine était-il arrivé dans le magnifique jardin que Sam s'était dirigée vers lui, les yeux rivés sur lui comme le système d'armement d'un Tomcat se serait fixé sur sa cible, prête à faire feu.

Il s'était arrêté, les pieds plantés au sol, les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin et l'avait laissée venir à lui.

Elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui, indécise sur la marche à suivre pour parvenir à son but.

Ils s'observèrent en silence. Le désir contenu, les sentiments mis sur pause pendant leur éloignement leur revinrent comme une claque, comme lors de leur première fois, lors de cette soirée, où enfin, ils s'étaient autorisés ce qu'ils pensaient ne pas mériter.

Elle dans une robe de cachemire violet rouge, son perfecto court et ses talons hauts.

Lui dans son costume noir et sa chemise blanche.

Jack s'émerveilla devant ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué et que cette tenue mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle savait toujours porter des choses qui lui plaisait à lui et qui lui allait à merveille à elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta suffit à définitivement embraser son corps, le feu consumant chacune des cellules qui le composait, ouvrant les portes à une envie d'elle qu'il savait depuis longtemps inextinguible.

Elle n'était pas en reste.

Sans tout ce monde autour d'eux, Sam lui aurait déjà sauté dessus et mis à exécution un plan élaboré de longue date. Le jour ou peut-être même la veille de son départ pour la Cité des Anciens.

Sa simplicité lui avait manqué, son regard, ses mains. Tout. Elle n'avait rien oublié de lui mais voulait tout réapprendre. Et vite.

Tout de suite si possible.

Elle appréciait la gentille intention et l'amitié que lui témoignaient le commandant du SGC et toutes les personnes présentes, mais pour l'instant, ils pouvaient aller au diable.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin se tenait devant elle. Fier et séduisant comme à son habitude. Les cheveux à peine plus blancs, les traits un peu plus tirés.

Nul ne parla. Elle fit simplement un signe de tête presque imperceptible lui indiquant l'intérieur de la maison, et ils s'y dirigèrent sous quelques regards intrigués auxquels ils ne portèrent pas la moindre intention.

Ils choisirent la salle de bain. Attendant à peine que la porte soit fermée pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Treize mois, seize jours et approximativement deux heures.

Il fallait remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Marquer de nouveau son territoire. S'assurer que l'harmonie persistait même avec ces mois de séparations.

Il ne s'agissait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et de se dire combien on s'était manqué et combien on était heureux de se revoir. Il s'agissait de hisser haut les couleurs de la passion et du désir et d'en faire l'emblème des quelques minutes d'intimité qu'ils s'octroyaient.

Leurs arguments les plus efficaces avaient toujours été ceux des gestes. Leurs conversations les plus marquantes avaient toujours été celles des corps à corps.

L'habitude sans doute.

Celle de n'avoir que leurs yeux pour parler, avant.

Celle de n'avoir que leurs peaux pour se dire ces mots, maintenant.

Voilà pourquoi il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques centièmes de pour retrouver leurs accords. L'un contre l'autre, leurs cellules parlaient la même langue.

Il n'y avait plus d'espace personnel. Un corps, une entité seulement bataillait pour un partage égal des désirs.

La bouche de Sam n'en finissait plus de dérober le peu de raison qu'il restait à Jack, à chacun de ses passages sur sa peau. Ses mains, ses ongles ne le laisseraient pas repartir sans l'avoir vaincu. Et comme il prenait plaisir à se rendre. A déposer ses faibles armes aux pieds de cette déesse qui faisait la folie de l'aimer, encore et toujours.

Les caresses de Jack la torturaient, l'essoufflaient, l'infectaient de ce poison puissant et délicieux. L'amour. Elle ne l'avait jamais perdu, mais elle en retrouvait encore dans chacun des gestes dont il l'honorait, dans chacun de ses regards. Dans tous ses baisers.

Les vestes tombèrent comme les lambeaux de lucidité qui avaient encore résisté à leurs assauts. Des boutons sautèrent, délicatement défaits par des doigts fins et pressés.

Une robe remonta le long de deux cuisses étourdissantes, dévoilant des bas de soie.

Les mains de Jack les rejoignirent, palpant, marquant, frôlant. Rendant Sam plus dingue et sauvage à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Il la poussa contre un meuble à hauteur de hanche en reprenant violemment sa bouche, la faisant gémir, supplier presque.

Il leva l'une des jambes tentatrices de Sam et la hissa jusqu'à sa taille, lui tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière pour mordiller son cou, poussant le col de sa robe de son menton, grognant contre sa peau.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sam le griffait, sur le torse, les épaules, le ventre. Des prières qu'elle adressait à son Dieu, son autre. Elle gémissait, chantait ses louanges dans cette langue connue de lui-seul.

« Oh … désolé. »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Siler qui, une chemise tâchée de vin rouge, n'avait probablement jamais autant écarquillé les yeux de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, sa vie le surprenait tous les jours, ou presque.

« Désolé, mon général, colonel. Je n'avais pas vu de lumière, alors … »

Il se tut, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat et sortit, plus vite qu'il n'était entré.

Sam et Jack, leurs poitrines empoignant toutes les bouffées d'air qu'elles pouvaient trouver, tentaient de retrouver leur calme. Ils se redressèrent et se rhabillèrent doucement et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, seulement pour savourer le contact chéri, espéré.

Après quelques secondes, ils sortirent.

Siler attendait, plus loin dans le couloir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et ce fut Jack, en gentleman, qui prit la parole.

« Désolé pour … ça, Siler. Je …

_ Ce n'est rien mon général, vraiment. »

Jack lui fit une grimace qui aurait pu être un sourire, s'il n'avait été aussi gêné. Tout comme Sam d'ailleurs.

Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et se dirigèrent vers le jardin, en s'excusant encore sous les yeux d'un sergent totalement compatissant. Et surpris, toujours.

Il y avait de meilleurs moyens de révéler un secret. Il y en avait de pires aussi.


End file.
